


that one royal ball

by rxldgxld



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Enchanted Forest AU, F/F, Fluffy Ending, Help, I have no idea how to tag, Princess Emma, Princess Regina, jealous trope ftw, mini Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxldgxld/pseuds/rxldgxld
Summary: Princess Regina of the Dark Kingdom is in another royal ball that she loathes attending, the only person making it worth the while cornered by suitors as she simply sat in silence, looking from a distance. Princess Emma couldn't be more endearingly naive as they talk shortly after, which changes the course of their blooming friendship.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	that one royal ball

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short one-shot based on a tyzula (ty lee and azula) scene from s3ep5 of avatar: the last airbender. i had no beta when i wrote this so please excuse any mistakes xx

The castle is bustling, air filled with music as guests-- all of which were noblemen, began to take over the ballroom floor. Regina wasn't usually fond of parties, finding that it irritated her to no end when her mother would introduce her to more than a handful of princes, forcing her to converse with them in pure distaste. 

While most people were indulged in between drinks and conversations, the raven simply sat in one place, away from the crowd with brown eyes scanning the area and searching for the only person who could always make any situation tolerable for her.

As her eyes loomed over to the opposite corner, there stood the white kingdom's princess, who had almost every single prince and princess right up her alley.

"Look, it doesn't matter who I met first because I like you all."

A snort erupted from her in the most un-princess-like manner. She could've sworn on how incredibly polite her friend could be even in the most uncomfortable situation, and having Snow White as her mother was just the tip of the iceberg.

It made Regina wonder how someone as aloof as she is and someone as radiant as the other had gotten acquainted and became best of friends so quickly.

The royals surrounding the blonde seemed so interested in her like bees fighting over a sunflower that singled out every other one in the garden. How come Emma had an eye for everyone else but her?

"But which one of us do you _like_?"

That made Regina turn away with a huff. Of course-- _Emma with the gorgeous blonde curls, Emma who is beautiful, perfect and kind, Emma who is favored by those who knew her, Emma who didn't see Regina the way she did_ \--

"Oh, I'm so glad you're here. They wouldn't leave me alone."

Regina's head snapped only to find the princess about an arm's length away from her.

"Come on, Emma, you can't be this ignorant."

"What are you talking about?" That earned a rich eye roll from Regina. Emma was _beautiful_ , but also astonishingly naive like her mother. It was almost endearing.

"Don't you see? They only like you because you make it so easy for them. You're not a challenge, you're a tease. Being a princess is only a plus from you."

Regina's words may have slipped harsher than intended because when she met gaze with green hues, they were filled with tears. Before Regina could muster up an apology, the blonde was quickly darting in another direction.

Regina's legs seemed to move on its own accord, following closely behind Emma as they sifted easily through the crowd.

"Emma, _wait_!"

Catching a glimpse of the pale yellow dress heading towards the balcony, Regina stepped outside and found the girl standing by the ledge with her face buried in her hands.

_Oh, Emma._

Regina stood in front of her and gently took ahold of her arms, pulling them back so she'd have a good look at her features. Emma's eyes were slightly red, nose just a bit runny as she sniffled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say all of that."

Only then did the blonde finally look up, "But you said--"

"I'm well aware of what I said. I.. tend to come off quite mean, even when I don't necessarily intend to."

They both knew that. Between them, Regina was the one who had most of the sass. A sharp tongue, as others would call it but never Emma though, never _her_.

"Maybe I just said it because I was a little," Regina paused, shortly followed with a sigh as if she had made her mind up about something; leaned in, and whispered, " _jealous_."

The frown was immediately taken back and replaced with shock as Emma gasped.

"What? You were jealous of me? But you're the most _beautiful, smartest, perfect_ girl in the world." The princess always spoke of her so highly. Perhaps she was the only person who did.

"Don't be ridiculous." Regina chuckled, not particularly fond or used to compliments but unbeknownst to her, a tinge of blush did appear on her cheeks. "But no, I wasn't jealous of you, per se, but.." The raven bit down on her bottom lip, "I do feel strongly about those who were swarming over you earlier."

"Oh, you mean them?" The blonde looked over her shoulder and set her eyes back to the ballroom where the flock of royals once were.

"Why? They were just a bunch of suitors. It's not like I like, like them." Emma shrugged almost nonchalantly. "Besides, you know we're supposed to talk to them and put ourselves out there--"

"That's _exactly_ the point. They're suitors."

And there goes another statement, jaw-dropping enough that Emma turned to face her with a sheepish smile.

"Wait so you mean--" And again, as naive as ever.

" _Yes_ , Emma. I mean exactly that." 


End file.
